Chaos Child
by Miss Rune
Summary: AU: The planet of Mobius and its people are shattered by the invasion of mankind, the slaughter of their fellows and the kidnapping of the Chaos Children. In an attempt to protect these children, powerful elders sealed away their immense strength. Unknowingly a Chaos Child, Amy strives to free herself from the grasp of T.E.C.H and her release her people from slavery. Shadamy.


**A/N: I haven't written anything for a while so my writing skills may be a bit rusty and will definitely need work…This is an idea that came to me while reading a story called A Love for a Slave by aliciathewolf45. It is also a present for her! SURPRISE!**

**This story will be rated 'T' for violence and swearing.**

**DISCLAMIER: Sonic and co belong to SEGA**

_The year is 2213AD…_

"Corporal Kingston! The alarms have sounded and we have troops in every sector searching for the escapee! What are your orders, sir?"

The rookie's hand was trembling slightly as he saluted to his superior. There was not one man in the organisation that didn't fear Peter Kingston in the entire district but the President of T.E.C.H. herself and considering his reputation, it really wasn't that surprising. Kingston ruled the multiple sectors of T.E.C.H with an iron fist and it was often gossiped among the new recruits that it was better to take up residence in hell than be on the receiving end of his fury. It was also said that he would severely punish those out of line and they would likely come back with a few ghastly scars. That is, if they were lucky enough to come out alive with all limbs intact.

Kingston grunted and grasped the cigarette in his mouth thoughtfully, his stubby fingers all but crushing it completely as he begrudgingly took it out his mouth. He noticed the young rookie's trembling frame and almost openly smirked at his obvious fear. These men were merely pawns that played but a small role in the President's plans and he loved to toy with them. Let them fear him as a dog fears a cruel master; fear always produced better results in battle. The notion that fear could save your life was indeed true as he himself was living proof of that.

"What…is…the order sir?" the younger man said, stumbling over his words nervously, his eyes popping in terror at his own daring. He shrank against the wall almost instantly though when his superior suddenly bellowed at him and winced as the furious words nearly shattered his eardrums.

"I'LL GIVE YOU MY BLOODY ORDERS WHEN I'VE DECIDED THEM! ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY JUDGEMENT?!"

"No sir!" The man squeaked in terror, his voice an octave or two higher. He trembled as the bulky corporal advanced upon him like a fierce tiger and harshly spat a few words at him which nearly resulted in the poor fellow passing out.

"Ask any more pointless questions, and it'll be your tongue out next. Do I make myself clear?"

A vigorous nod from the worm in front of him seemed to be enough of an answer from Kingston and he stomped away from the young boy, his footfalls sounding much like distant thunder. Once more turned away from the younger officer, Kingston pinched the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowing he muttered incoherently to himself and his thick fingers idly tapping multiple buttons on the monitor to his left. This monitor was quite different from the others that were stationed around the large room as unlike the others it seemed to be tracking a small red dot that was moving quickly through many various corridors.

"Test 149 was always more trouble than his companions." Peter Kingston growled at his beady eyes locked onto the moving dot, brushing off the remains of the cigarette into an ashtray. "Always resisting treatment and trying to escape. I always told the President he was more trouble than he was worth."

The heavy silence filled the room and the new cadet felt beads of nervous sweat trickle down his brow as he watched the frightfully large man turn and approach him again. Unable to stop the trembling in his knees, the boy didn't dare make eye contact. He swallowed nervously, his throat now suddenly dry. He couldn't tell whether he anticipated of dreaded the corporal's commands.

"If Test 149 is found then shoot it dead and burn the thing's body in the incinerator. A weapon is of no use to us if it doesn't work according to its purpose." Kingston grunted uncaringly, ignoring the expression of unconcealed horror on the boy's face.

"But what will the President say?!" The younger officer gasped, forgetting that he was speaking directly out of place. "She'll have our heads!"

Peter Kingston's glare sharpened and the soldier quailed under his fierce expression.

"The President is not a foolish woman and you would do well to remember so. She knows the risks of an escape and now that one of the creatures has succeeded it must be destroyed before some similar notion of escape occurs to the others. You are also forgetting that what you have said could have been viewed as treason to T.E.C.H."

The soldier's eyes bulged at his superior's last words and he gaped like a stunned fish at the older man.

"No! That wasn't it at all, sir! I-I-I didn't mean any disrespect!"

"Good." Kingston snarled harshly. "I want you to give these orders to the sectors. Test 149 must be eliminated and any evidence must be destroyed at all costs. That is all. You may go."

Still stumbling over his words, the young man left while nearly tripping over his own feet.

Kingston glared viciously at the doors from where the incompetent officer left. He turned to look suspiciously at the ebony wall to his left and grunted in pain when he felt a bullet graze his cheek. He growled and the sound sounding quite similar to rolling thunder. Firing his own pistol into the darkness, the corporal held his breath in anticipation and waited. The colour drained from his face however when a tinkling laugh came from the shadows. Cold blue eyes glowed demonically in the darkness and Kingston felt ice flood through his veins as he recognised that pale beauty that was now walking towards him.

She was long and thin, a silk ebony dress draping from her curved shoulders to the floor. Small diamonds that were sprinkled across her dress glittered as she moved, giving her he impression of a tall and glittery insect. Her face portrayed no emotion but there was something frightening in those cold blue eyes that made one want to cower in dread. Her hair was long and wavy; many the blonde locks curled and twisted slightly one way or another. Overall, President Tirianne Robotnik was a stone cold creature of delicate feline beauty that radiated perfection in every way.

"Corporal," She stated tonelessly, eyes fixed upon the man who now held her attention. "Your aim is far worse than I had anticipated."

Tirianne pulled down one of the sleeves of her dress to reveal a small scratch where Kingston's bullet had grazed her arm. Peter Kingston winced mentally; what had possessed him to act so irrationally? He almost flinched when the President of T.E.C.H smiled icily at him, her teeth glinting like polished marble. The few who had seen her rightly nicknamed her 'Ice Princess' and now he could almost feel the disdain they had spoken of when she talked. It was as though she were goddess whose purpose was to crush those of smaller power beneath her foot.

"I've heard of our recent…predicament…corporal. What was the escapee's physical and physiological health at the time of its escape? There may be a chance we can sedate it should it tire itself to the point where it will lose consciousness."

Peter unknowingly and nervously licked his lips. There was simply no telling how she would react when he told her how he'd dealt with the situation. It was even possible that she would have him demoted from his position.

"I have ordered that Test 149 was to be killed and the body burned as there was no telling how its companions might react should they find evidence of escape."

Tirianne's delicate eyebrow arched and she frowned. It was far too obvious that she was displeased with his taken course of action and Kingston couldn't quell the feeling of uneasiness that began to rise in his stomach.

"You are incredibly naïve." The Head of T.E.C.H suddenly snarled, grasping the taller man's collar and pulling him sharply towards her. She was surprisingly strong for a woman but by this time the corporal was far too nervous about his job status to bother to resist. "The others of its kind have already been sedated long before this incident and it is highly unlikely that they will awaken unless I give orders for them to be. Why did you not at least attempt to capture it?"

Cold sweat was now oozing down Kingston's brow and he tried to look anywhere but those icy irises. Those eyes had once witnessed coldblooded murder of a relative and he knew from experience that Tirianne could be exceedingly cruel even to her own allies.

"The creature is useless to us if it has regained enough sense to attempt flee and I thought it would be best to eliminate that risk altogether." The corporal spluttered helplessly.

The President sighed in irritation and gave her employee a despairing look. She should have known it was a brainless decision to entrust men like this in charge of plans a said genius-herself-had created.

"Follow me." She demanded suddenly and reached within the folds of her dress to reveal a card which she used to open a door at the far end of the room.

The beautiful woman almost glided out of the door and down the tiled halls, looking much like a long and glossy beetle. Any cadets, who passed her and the corporal behind, saluted smartly before walking hurriedly away as fast as they could without looking frightened or rather pale in the least. Their reactions were not exaggerated however for many truly did fear the pair that were now sauntering down the halls towards a room that was known to be forbidden to all but a selected few.

After a while, the President turned sharply to the right, off the main corridor and into a smaller passage. Kingston shivered slightly as the temperature began to drop the further they travelled along the passage and he noticed that it gradually became more and more narrow. At last, after a few more minutes of the stony silence they reached a door that was evidently bolted in every form possible. Tirianne grinned coldly before once more swiping her card in front of the scanner, causing the door to begrudgingly slide open.

Unlike the narrow hallway where they had come from, the room which they entered was brightly lit and a dozen or more strange instruments were connected to the ceiling through intricate wires and small tubes. Tirianne swept gracefully into the room and wasted no time in passing by the instruments and heading towards a row of human sized capsules that had many varied monitors beeping and buzzing on them. Kingston's face crinkled in disgust when he noticed a sticky green substance on the floors combined with a large amount of shattered glass. As one of the capsules now lay in ruin, smoking and buzzing irritably, he guessed that it had to be the one where Test 149 escaped from.

"What do you see Corporal?"

Peter blinked in confusion. Had he just heard the President correctly? Maybe she really did lose her marbles some time ago.

"A lot of capsules ma'am?" The officer muttered uncertainly.

"Besides the obvious, you fool."

Thinking frantically, Kingston tried and failed to come up with something that wouldn't sound too stupid but unfortunately his brain had deserted him on this one. As the silence drew on longer and longer Tirianne's eyes began to narrow in irritation. Not bothering to wait for his answer now, she placed a delicate hand onto one of the capsules and traced languid circles upon its surface. It was only then that the corporal saw the being inside of the pod. It appeared to be a young female hedgehog, her body frozen, eyes wide and unseeing. She had short pink quills and pink fur but her striking jade eyes were a stark comparison to her overall colour.

"This creature was called Amy Rose. She was one of those who will be of great use to us in my plan. Although her true power is yet to completely awaken, she is a valuable asset in my schemes."

Kingston stared dully at the pink hedgehog; she looked practically harmless and not something that could easily harm you. Heck, she didn't even look dangerous at all.

"When must she and the other awaken? The rebels of Mobius will surely attack again and it will only spur them on if that escapee had managed to successfully flee."

The normally fearless man flinched when his words caused the woman beside him to smile darkly, her blue eyes gleaming with restrained madness.

"Time will tell, Kingston. Time will tell…"


End file.
